Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy
| last_aired = | related = }} Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy are Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters who debuted on The Quick Draw McGraw Show and appeared in their own segment of that show. Summary The segments centered around the misadventures of a dachshund father-and-son team. Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young) tried to do the best he could at raising his rambunctious son Augie (voiced by Daws Butler). Augie, who loved his father, would often refer to him as "dear old Dad." Their mutual admiration included Daddy gently chiding, "Augie, my son, my son", when he would disappoint his father; and when his son would say or do something that inspired pride, Daddy would turn to the audience and say with a grin, "Dat's my boy who said dat!" The segments and characters were similar to the Spike and Tyke cartoons William Hanna and Joseph Barbera produced during their theatrical animation careers at Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in the 1940s and 1950s. Theme song A 45 rpm record released at the height of the show's popularity featured the show's theme song. The lyrics included this chorus: "Augie Dog was feeling sad 'till he learned from Doggie Dad-- Ears can flop and tails can wag--flippity, floppity, wiggeldy, waggeldy-- All of your troubles away." An instrumental version of the song was used as the introductory theme to each cartoon. Character information Augie Doggie Augie is a highly spirited pup who is motivated by ambition and the desire to make his father proud. He is typically seen wearing only a green shirt. Possessing some knowledge in science and the ability to converse with animals, Augie would often capitalize upon his father's foibles. Doggie Daddy The smooth-talking Doggie Daddy attempts to provide strict parental guidance to Augie, often to Augie's displeasure. Doggie Daddy is usually depicted wearing only a collar. Despite his strictness, Doggie Daddy has a warm personality and typically acquiesces to his son's wishes. Doug Young voiced Doggie Daddy as a Jimmy Durante impersonation. Episode list Later appearances * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark, its spin-off series Yogi's Gang, Laff-a-Lympics, and Yogi's Treasure Hunt. John Stephenson voiced Doggie Daddy in those appearances since Doug Young was first caring for his ailing wife at the time. They also appeared in Casper's First Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, and Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose. * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in the "Fender Bender 500" segment of Wake, Rattle, and Roll. They drive a doghouse modeled monster truck called the Lucky Trucky. In Yo Yogi!, Doggie Daddy was referred to as "Diamond" Doggie Daddy where he owned Jellystone Mall and Augie was his heir. In those appearances, John Stephenson still voiced Doggie Daddy while Augie was voiced by Patric Zimmerman. * Doggie Daddy made a cameo appearance on Family Guy, Season 9, Episode 17, "Brothers & Sisters" broadcast on April 17, 2011, in which he played the third husband of Lois' sister Carol. * Augie Doggie also made a cameo appearance in an episode of Ni Hao, Kai-lan. * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy also made a cameo in Flash Toons called "Law and Doggie". * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy also made a cameo appearance in a 2012 MetLife commercial entitled "Everyone". * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Augie was voiced by Chris Edgerly and Doggie Daddy was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy will appear in DC Comics The Snagglepuss Chronicles. Video game A video game featuring the characters was released in 1991 for the Commodore 64. See also * Quick Draw McGraw * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera References External links * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 7, 2012. *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Wikia Category:Pages in under construction Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network